This invention relates to a sail batten for use in stiffening a sail of a sailing vessel, such as a yacht, or a vessel provided with auxiliary sail propulsion.
It is known to stiffen a sail by inserting battens into pockets provided on the sail. Such battens are usually elongate members rectangular in cross-section along the whole of their length.